


[殤凜] 除夕夜

by luminous_yume, thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Summary: ● 2021新春暨情人節賀文● *與**為不同人所寫，是和thefatfairy女神共寫的無劇本接龍故事
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ● 2021新春暨情人節賀文  
> ● *與**為不同人所寫，是和thefatfairy女神共寫的無劇本接龍故事

*

為了喜迎新春，小鎮裡張燈掛彩，家家戶戶都掛上大紅燈籠。然而原本該是整齊羅列的布置，如今卻被吹得搖搖欲墜，在漫天大雪中劇烈擺盪。也因這場突如其來的暴雪，隘口的城門開不了，凜雪鴉便被困在此山谷小鎮之中。

春節期間還有營業的客棧寥寥無幾，就算入住的是上等房，在這樸實的小店裡也沒豪奢到哪裡去，於是相較平時還要來得豐盛的晚餐，在掠風竊塵眼裡也僅比粗茶淡飯還要好上一些而已。喝著已經涼掉的溫酒，凜雪鴉回想自己落得如此境地的緣由。

臘月中旬，眼看上好的獵物就要走入自己精心設下的陷阱中，就算會拖沓到前往赴護印師家參與圍爐宴的路程，也硬是多待上兩日。儘管最後有如願得到獵物猙獰懊悔的面容，但卻失算遇上連日的大雪。即便提氣催力趕路，惡劣天氣仍舊阻礙了行進的速度。好巧不巧，這陣風雪竟在除夕這日達到巔峰。

外頭寒霜刺骨，但若一家人能夠團員，聚在桌前享用豐盛佳餚，想必方寸之間也會暖和起來吧。凜雪鴉回想上年和丹家圍爐的場景，內心不禁如此感慨。舉手又嚥下一口燒喉烈酒，這次他改慨嘆自己何時變得這樣在意逢年過節的習俗了。明明以往都是一個人過的，也從未曾覺得遺憾過。沒想到現下竟會感到一絲惆悵，使原本就寒冰的空氣更加凜冽。凜雪鴉將身上的狐裘攏緊，思忖著窩進床被中是不是會溫暖些。

**

如果明日的風雪小些，說不定還能趕去丹家，到時候還可以帶點新年禮物。他記得小城裏頭店家很多，有女孩子喜歡的口脂香粉，也有常客絡繹不絕的的菜館可以包幾道菜，能在街上找看看有沒有稀珍少見的樂譜，運氣好說不定連販鐵店也沒有休息，可以買些油幫他……當凜雪鴉意識過來的時候，他已看著蠟燭不知不覺發起了呆，溫暖的火光在晶紅的雙目中搖曳跳動。他稍微想了想時間，應該大家在早些時間就已經聚集在一起了吧。

他想起去年在丹家吃過的飯菜，請來的廚子雖好，但想必經過了這些日子，護印師自身的手藝也是越來越好了吧。不知道樂師是不是看到他沒有來，反而鬆了一口氣。凜雪鴉幾乎是要閉起眼就能想像到，他身上的那口琵琶會說些像是「新年終於可以擺脫惡靈糾纏」之類云云。而殤大俠……凜雪鴉想了想，大概對方也不會多想什麼，八成就覺得是迷上了什麼獵物就不過去了吧。

掠風竊塵所到之處，所作之事，幾乎都是按照他的步調一步一步進行運作的，就算有差池或是耽擱，也絕不會和原本的計畫有太多的差異，就算是結果不如預期，也只是氣過就算了，後悔之意幾乎是在他身上不常出現的。

然而事到如今，他卻隱隱約約的感受到這種情緒，像是被壓了一塊很大很重的石頭在身上，難受的很。

但想著這些似乎也沒用。凜雪鴉清淡的勾起嘴角，搖了搖頭後將眼前的蠟燭剪芯，讓燭火可以減少些光亮，好忘記燈火通明的時候。摘下頭上的冠飾，換上了輕便的衣著，心想還是早些入睡，明日早起時說不定風雪就會停下來了。

而在莫約是子時的時候，凜雪鴉聽見客棧樓下有人造訪的聲音。

本就淺眠的人一聽到聲音就醒了，但畢竟離他住的房間還有點距離，聽不清楚對話，就只是覺得，對方大概是沒什麼客棧可找才找到這裡來的旅人吧。凜雪鴉閉著眼睛想著想著，意識又稍微飄到他方。他聽著那位旅人的腳步聲爬上了樓梯，一步一步地靠近自己的房間，正想著是要住進隔壁房，而那個人卻拉開了自己房間的門。

凜雪鴉馬上就睜開雙目並起身，緊接著他露出驚訝的神色。凜雪鴉以為他看錯了，或著是在作夢——因為殤不患就站在門口處。


	2. Chapter 2

*

微弱的燭光照向他，堆積在棉襖大氅上的雪花半融、閃耀晶光，雙肩被其浸濕。那人謹慎地將門扉掩好後，摘下擋雪用的笠帽。可笠帽不敵風雪，黑白相間的髮絲仍被吹得七零八落，碎髮都黏到臉頰上頭去。對方身上厚重的衣服使人動作變得笨拙，就連褪去外衣也看起來行動困難。整個人感覺亂糟糟的，好不狼狽。

「我說你這傢伙！沒事跑那麼遠的地方去做什麼？」手腳忙於褪衣之餘，嘴巴也沒閒下。殤不患瞧了眼凜雪鴉，不等對方反應過來就開始嘮叨。「要不是你上次那封信籤，這下真沒人知道你身在何處。」

殤不患自顧自地向對方交代，自己是如何得知對方的落腳處。一直等不到座上賓的丹翡，憑藉他所透漏的凜雪鴉最後行蹤，推測出人可能就困在隘口外頭的村鎮裡。明明只要通過隘口，馬上就能抵達通往丹家的靈脈，然而風雪無情，冰封了這條最快、也是唯一的道路。

「誰知道你是不來了，還是路上遇到什麼麻煩來不了。」殤不患將濡溼的衣服全都披在桌椅上，身著單薄內衫就前去察看床角爐裡的炭火。「捉弄別人真有那麼好玩嗎？玩到連年夜飯都趕不及。」整理過爐內燃剩的碎碳後，又添了幾塊新炭進去。他拿起爐旁的扇子搧風，想讓火燒得旺些好暖暖身子，同時又繼續講述自己迢迢千里找尋心上人的經過。

屋外的大風雪使人目不能視五尺之外的景物，腳下積雪深及膝處。要到達隘口已不容易，還需催動氣力翻越關門，在街道空蕩的城鎮裡找出一位受困的旅人。這時殤不患慶幸自己熟知對方的行為模式，先尋查鎮上最氣派的旅店就對了。尤其要找的人衣著華麗，面容姣好，任誰看過都應留下深刻印象。果不其然，第一間客棧就被他給找著。

「看看你這樣子，肯定又凍得四肢冰冷。」殤不患將暖爐處理妥當後，起身拍拍身上的餘燼並慰問凜雪鴉。凜雪鴉身上裹著被子不夠，上頭還披蓋著自己的狐裘大衣，看上去就像是狐精化人一般雪白毛絨。

「你到底有沒有在聽我說話？」見對方從頭到尾都沒應聲，殤不患用他過分溫暖的大掌捂住凜雪鴉雙頰，眼裡盡是關心之情。擔心這人是不是又沒吃飯，餓昏頭了；還是天寒地凍又沒人能取暖，腦袋冷傻了。

聞言，那張被夾在手心裡的臉蛋才浮現笑顏。凜雪鴉伸手覆上對方的手，一面用臉頰輕蹭對方一面欣慰地喃喃道：「真的是不患……」答非所問一如既往，不過殤不患也不會去在意那麼多。他掀開被子的一小角，對方便自動挪出位置來，待自己躺入被窩之中，那人就能鑽入他的懷裡取暖。

「你絕對不會相信我剛剛遇到了什麼。」隨對方冰涼的身體緊貼上來，殤不患擁住人繼續說下去：「一頭牛。白色的，還隱約在發光。就是他領著我，我才沒有在一片雪白的山林裡迷路。」

這個故事太過離奇古怪，使得懷中的凜雪鴉不禁抬頭審視說話者的表情。不到半晌，他開懷大笑：「哈哈哈，不患真是……編得這什麼故事。」

「喂！我說的可都是真的！」殤不患很想辯解些什麼，卻看凜雪鴉沒聽見抗議似的，又低下頭寧靜地躺在自身上，睡眼惺忪，嘴角還帶著笑容。「算了，隨你高興就好。」

**

雖然凜雪鴉看似還帶著睡意，不過剛趕路過來的殤不患可沒有。於是拉起凜雪鴉的一隻手，那手和人一樣從皮膚裡頭帶著一股凝脂般的涼意，殤不患拉著手湊近嘴邊哈了幾口氣，試圖幫對方快點暖起來。

「還冷嗎？」他問著凜雪鴉，而凜雪鴉在殤不患的身上似乎很舒服，不太想離開。他懶懶地搖搖頭，但接著又輕輕的點點頭。

「還冷著呢。」凜雪鴉說著，不過語氣裡並不是這樣子的，他沒被牽起的手往更溫暖之處探了探，帶有暗示性的掠過去，曖昧挑逗地說道：「不患幫我暖暖身，可好？」

這提示已經再明顯不過，而殤不患只覺得這人真是把握機會就開始說渾話，無奈地說：「搞得好像我是為了這種事才跑來找你一樣……」

「不患沒想過嗎？」

「擔心都來不及了！」殤不患一時嘴快，口氣稍微衝了點，凜雪鴉都隨著他發出聲而起伏的胸膛升降了一瞬。但隨即殤不患的語氣又放軟了下來，他將那手捏得很緊，但自身沒有發現，「下次別這樣了。」

語畢，殤不患聽到顎下處傳來悶笑，低首一看，凜雪鴉眼帶笑意的說著：「……謝謝。」

這時，除夕的鐘聲開始響了。就連是這樣大的雪也仍堅持敲響的鐘，透過了層層的風雪，傳到他們的耳裡，在這溫暖的房裡顯得有些突兀。

凜雪鴉給了殤不患新年的第一個親吻。

要說沒有心動是不可能的，無論幾次，殤不患還是會因為凜雪鴉的主動而心動。他聞到了對方髮絲間獨有的香氣，他們的胸膛靠得很近很近，他感受到了凜雪鴉的心跳和除夕撞響的鐘聲一樣用力。

或許是開心吧。殤不患不知道這般想是否正是凜雪鴉內心所感受到的，但他覺得對方這種時候很可愛。

於是殤不患在一吻結束後又將吻送了回去，兩人耳鬢廝磨，彼此間的呼吸喘息都被捕捉的清清楚楚，像是糖蜜融化般的難以分開。

凜雪鴉如同是在對方嘴裡嚐到了甜味，軟舌不停地往裏頭貪求，而殤不患撩開了薄薄的裡衣，對方裏頭那根已經因為興奮而微微昂首，大掌便朝了過去，握著充血的性器撫慰幾下。敏感處受到了刺激，凜雪鴉整個人身體頓時都發著微顫，加上吻了許久導致他嘴唇和頭皮都發麻。他輕輕地想推開殤不患，但卻隨即被對方在頸間和肩膀都留下了吻痕。

殤不患把人弄得興奮不已，性器前端都沾著透明的清液才停下來，他藉著不太亮的光源尋到了他常用的膏脂，在已挖出一角的旁邊又挖了些許，塗抹在會陰下方的私處。可能是一陣子沒見上的關係，裏頭有些生疏的吞著手指，殤不患才探進一根指節就覺得難以進入，退出來又挖了不少膏脂後，他將凜雪鴉的雙臂搭到自己的肩上才又嘗試進去。

凜雪鴉自己也知道要試著放鬆，但搭在殤不患背上的手指抓得很緊，儘管這也不是第一次了，可異物一開始進去的感受仍讓他需要些時間適應。他闔上雙眼，深深的呼吸間都是殤不患身上的氣味。這時殤不患突然靠了過來，在他鎖骨處落下細碎的親吻，又含住他胸前的乳粒舔弄，凜雪鴉被這動作著實嚇得一緊，隨後又因為本能產生的快意而舒服起來。

後頭又被塞進一根手指，和裏頭的膏脂摩擦發出黏膩的水聲，凜雪鴉輕輕的低吟著，足部蹬了被子幾下；而殤不患則是憑著記憶，尋找會讓對方失守的那塊點上，他兩根手指在裏頭一邊尋覓同時也快速的抽送，將周圍的軟肉都摩擦得充血腫脹。凜雪鴉的聲音開始高亢了起來，在被蹭到某處時突然間驚呼一聲，殤不患知道位子後沒等人緩下來便又往裏頭塞進第三根手指，把已經姦成媚色的軟肉撐開。

三根手指往著那處進攻肆虐，凜雪鴉不得反抗的在他身下扭動掙扎，聲音也不怕被聽到的隨著驚叫出聲，那處被欺凌到連小腹都隱隱脹痛，導致他身子也很緊繃，終於在撐不下去時全身顫抖，不少清液從前端的小孔濺灑流出，流到他腹上都溼答答的，也弄濕了他們底下的床單。

殤不患忍不住抽開手指去握上深紅色的莖柱，馬上被流出的水弄得滿手都是。「還真多啊……」他瞧著濕透了的手掌道。高潮的感覺逐漸從腦中退去，但性器卻還在巍巍顫顫的滴著水，這讓凜雪鴉感覺有些羞恥地別過頭，紅著臉小聲低咕道：「是不是壞了……」

殤不患把人轉過去，一隻大腿放到肩膀上，跨著另外一條腿把性器抵在穴口處。「有壞嗎？」他說著便將硬挺的莖柱埋進裏頭，馬上就被軟肉包覆。「這裡一直吸，是很壞沒錯。」他兩手各抓住凜雪鴉的身側，一個挺入又讓肉刃直入深處。

凜雪鴉很有反應的把能抓的被單枕頭都給抓住，將已經漲紅的臉埋進裏頭，但淫聲還是不斷地進到殤不患耳中。身下的脹物又更腫大了些，和手指根本不能比的粗物把可憐的肉穴不斷撐開，龜首也不停地去刮搔裏頭，像是要讓內壁都記住性器形狀的不停攪弄，把人弄得腰部不斷拱起。

過分的性快感在凜雪鴉身上撻伐的徹底，像是要被那種可怕的感覺給控制住一樣，猶如溺水般地不停在淪陷和保持理智間游移，但越是這樣殤不患就越一股腦地想將他深陷在情慾之中。炙熱的肉柱把人身子都頂的一顫一顫的，上頭包裹著清液的性器拍在小腹上，不管是哪裡發出的水聲都讓房間裏頭十分淫靡。

凜雪鴉不知何時，抱著的手已經鬆開，露出含著淚水的晶眸有些失神的不知望向何方，慾望徹底的侵蝕了他的神智，情慾使他遵從本能的被殤不患擺弄，讓殤不患操幹。而那名始作俑者則俯下身，撬開已經沒什麼力氣的唇齒，親吻的同時在裏頭淋上自己熱液。

距離除夕的鐘聲完後，似乎又過了好一會。殤不患好不容易從性慾獲得的滿足中緩過來，起身時發現凜雪鴉已經在他身下睡著了。他雪髮凌亂在額前，帶著酡紅未褪的臉上還有沾黏細絲。殤不患看著這樣的畫面，帶著笑意的幫對方撥開那些碎髮，然後對著睡著的人道：「新年快樂。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝女神的兩千字車文QQQQQQ


End file.
